A Very Cullen Christmas
by mysticalunicorn32
Summary: A one/shot written for my good friend Sharon. Shazwarner here on . I Hope you like it. Bella ran off with Jake last christmas and this year, Rose's best childhood friend is back from Africa and stirs up some dust. Sorry no lemons yet.


For My dear Friend Sharon/Shaz. Merry Christmas I hope you enjoy this.

A/N: Yada yada yada you know the drill. I don't own Twilight but I really wish I did. One day one day I will be famous and have Rob waiting on me hand and foot. (I wish)No Lemons yet but if i expand on this story I will def. add lemons between Shaz and Edward. I can feel the sexual tension rising.

I stepped off the plane and there was my good friend Rose waiting for me. She was shocked when she got my email asking her to pick me up. I was finally coming home. Three years in Africa taking pictures of everything I came in contact with, living among the tribes and running from lions and other dangerous predators, I think I had enough to make a very awesome story for National Geographic.

"My God Shaz, you look great. I told you you would be sexy with a tan. What the fuck is on your neck?" Rose squealed as she hugged me tight.

"Well one of the tribes I was with, the gold rings around your neck was a sign of beauty and they wouldn't let me stay with out my own. The tan is the dangers of living in the open land. Occasionally there was a forest or jungle to stay in. So where are we off to? I have to stop by the lockers to get somethings that were left for me. Wait is that a wedding ring on your hand? Damn that's a huge diamond too. Fess up girl!"

"I'll tell you on the way to the bar."

"Bar?"

"Yeah, I opened a bar a while back. Its a struggle but I enjoy it. You can sleep in my office if you're tired."

"Yeah thanks. What's the name of your bar?"

"Soapy Joe's"

"Hahahahaha Are you serious?"

"That's what we said we would name our business when we was selling lemonade on the side of the street in Forks. Don't tell me you forgot Shaz?"

"No, I just didn't think one of us would actually use it." I laughed as I reached the storage lockers. I pulled out the key dad had mailed me to Johannasburg before I left South Africa on a plane. I had emailed him telling him I was coming back to the states and was going to live in Seattle. He emailed me back and said he had taken care of everything that everything I would need would be in locker 606 at the airport. I opened it up and there was a envelope with a car key, a house key and a bank card with my account number and the bank managers name, also a new Iphone. There was a deed to a house in Seattle and the title to a volvo. "Ok Rose lets go."

"Is this all of your stuff?" She asked as I picked up the duffle bag I carried on the plane with me and a small backpack that had my camera in it. I mailed the film to a p.o box I had dad set up for me so that it wouldnt be ruined on the flight. I love digital cameras but my 35 mm was the best. I didn't want to expose the film til I got the room set up at home where ever that was. I needed to find that house but after Rose's shift at the bar.

-AVCC-

"Dude you promised you would pay us today. You can't back out on us."

"Jazz, I promise I'll pay you but things are tight right now."

"Emmett, things are tight for all of us. It's almost Christmas."

"Ok, you two fuckheads could you go argue somewhere else? I have a serious case of jetlag and you two aren't helping any?" I mumbled from the couch in the corner of Rose's office.

"Who the fuck are you?" Emmett asked

"Rose's sister. I just got in from Africa. So if you don't mind I would love to sleep off this headache."

"I didn't know she had a sister. Did you Jazz?"

"Nope. Let's just go outside."

"Thank you." I yelled from the couch.

"Rose baby, were you ever going to tell me you had a sister?" Emmett asked as he wrapped his arms around Rose's waist.

"Sister? Oh I see you met Shaz.." Rose answered as she continued to set the bar up for the night.

"Babe, what kind of name is Shaz?"

"Emmett, I've always called her Shaz. Her full name is Sharon. I grew up with her in Forks. We were like sisters. She left right out of college to safari all over Africa and take pictures. She's doing a special for National 's my best friend."

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend." Alice whined as she walked in and sat down at the bar."There's already a huge ass line out front. You're going to be busy tonight. How's the new bartender?"

"He's doing good so far. I've hired another on to help. Demetri will be training Jane starting tomorrow night."

"Can you afford another employee?"

"If things stay busy like they have been then yeah. I hope so."

-AVCC-

I stretched and got up off the couch and headed to the door. The music had stopped and it was so quiet. I looked at the clock on the wall and it was after seven am. Dang I must have been tired. Wait! Did Rose forget about me? I opened the door and she had her back to me and was surrounded by people.

"Hey, I can't believe I slept through all that. Hey guys I'm Shaz. " I said as I threw up my hand.

"What the hell is that around your neck?"

"Um, this is a sign of beauty in some places. By the way who are you?" I asked the bear of a man.

"I'm Emmett. Emmett McCarty. I'm Rose's husband." He said as he stuck out his hand.

"Well nice to meet you. You better treat my girl right or I will cut you up into little pieces and feed you to the lions." I said trying to give him my scariest look and failing miserably because he laughed at me.

"Well let me introduce you. Guys this is Shaz, Shaz the tiny chick is Alice and the blonde is her husband Jasper Whitlock, The guy at the end of the bar being anti social is Edward Cullen. He is Alice and Emmetts brother."

"Nice to meet you all. Rose I really need to find this address but I need a spa day first. Want to join me? You too shorty."

"Sure. Let me get some cash."

"Nope this is on me. The whole day is on me."

-AVCC-

The day at the spa was incredible. I can't believe how much I missed this. I finally got rid of the neck rings. They were a pain in my ass. Rose drove us all over town while I bought clothes, food, shoes, everything I could think of that I needed. Even a new laptop and supplies for developing my photos. We found the house dad had bought me in a nice upscale neighborhood in a gated communitiy. Yay for security. I found out that Jasper was a professor during the day and a guitar playing rock star at night for Rose's bar. Emmett was a cop and security for the bar. Alice was a designer and also helped her mom decorate peoples homes. I may or may not have hired her and her mom to decorate my home. The place was huge. 6 bedrooms, 6 baths, swimming pool, gym, home theater. I was in heaven. But seriously it was all too big for just me. The car was parked in the garage along with a motorcycle. God I love my dad.

"This has been fun but I really need to get some sleep.:" Rose mumbled.

"Just crash here. Call Emmett and tell him you're sleeping here and then when you're rested you can head home."

"Are you sure?"

"Hello, Rose, there's six rooms here empty not counting the master suite."

Rose called Emmett and told him where she was at. She went to an empty room and quickly passed out.

"So, Alice how long have you known Rose?"

"For about four years now. Since her and Emmett started dating. She's a rare one. Why didn't you come to the wedding if you and her are so close?"

"I had no idea. She never mentioned it to me. If she did I would have flown here in a heartbeat."

"That's probably why she didn't. She knew how important Africa was too you."

"I notice a little bit of saddness with her and Emmett. Why is that?"

"Well, they have been trying to have a baby but no luck."

"Wow. I wish I could help." I just think I can. I mentally made a note to find the top doctor in fertility and get her pregnant. If that didn't work then I would offer to be their surrogate.

"Yeah, I wish I could too. They are also struggling to pay for the bar. They won't let on like they are but I've seen it. Emmett and Jasper have fought numberous times over payment for him performing in the bar. I ve tried to get him to just forget about it but you know how men can be. It has been worse since Bella ran off with Jacob and half of Edwards money and part of Rose and Emmetts."

"Who is Bella?"

"Edward's girlfriend, well, Ex-girlfriend now."

"That tramp."

"Yeah, we thought she was family but yeah she screwed us over big time."

"Well, I will take Rose's car back to the bar and leave the key in the mailbox on the side of the building."

"I'll bring her to it when she wakes up. I'll see ya later Alice." I hugged her and walked her to the door. I fired up my laptop and found Dr. Siobhan Whatlesworth leader in fertility research. I called her and got Rose and Emmett an appointment in January and had her bill me. I also told her if treatments didnt work I would be willing to be her surrogate. I heard Rose coming down the stairs It had only been a couple hours. "Hey girlie should you be up?"

"I'm good. I can't sleep unless Emmy is next too me."

"Ahh that's so sweet. I'm so glad you found your soulmate sis. So why don't you have a permi-smile on your face? Talk girlfriend. I'm not moving until you do."

She proceeded to tell me everything Alice had said plus let me know that it had been a year since Bella ran off. When I pulled up at the bar and watched her get in her car I decided I would call dad and see what he could do for Rose and Emmett.

"Dad hey I need your help. Rose bought a bar but is struggling to pay for it. Yes seems like one of her friends ran off with a guy and took a bunch of money from her...Yes...Great see you on Christmas." I ended the call and went home and developed some of the pictures I had taken.

-AVCC-

"Hey Alice how would you like to help me buy Christmas decorations for the house and yard?"

"Yes oh Yes. When?" I swear she squealed.

"Tonight or in the morning."

"How about tonight? Jazz is playing with Edward at the bar so I'll be home alone."

"Don't you like to go watch him?"

"Yes, but its the same old stuff over and over again. Tonight I need a girls night and he understands."

"Ok, Should I pick you up or what?"

"I'll meet you at the bar. Say five?"

"Sounds good."

-AVCC-

"I'm so glad you invited me to help what are we getting?"

"Lots of lights, a prelit tree, and anything and everything we can to decorate inside and out. Hell lets even get a bunch of ugly christmas sweaters for everyone and have a party."

"Sounds like a plan we can even get mom and dad to come. You would like them."

"Sure bring everyone. Lets plan on doing this tomorrow night. The bar is closed right?"

"Yup. I'll plan it out. Food?"

"Yes. I can cook or something."

We planned out a menu and spent a small fortune on decorations, food, sweaters and gifts for everyone. Alice had to help me seeing as I didn't know anyone real well except Rose and I already had her's and Emmetts set and in a box at the house along with a surprise that would be there tomorrow and a way of getting her and Emmett there fell in my lap when Alice and I planned a party. There was no way she could refuse right?

"Oh you definitely need Mistletoe."

"Grab a few then. Lol Don't know if I want to be kissing your dad or husband or Rose's husband but ok."

"I can kiss Jazz and Rose can kiss Emm. You get my point right?"

-AVCC-

"Thanks to all of you for coming. Have a very Merry Christmas and I'll see you all again next weekend." Rose said as all of her employees left.

"Now that that is over how about we all go to my house and have a decorating party. I have food, drinks, sweaters and lots of decorations to be put up."

"But I don't know you from Adam." Edward said.

"So, it will be a way for all of us to get to know each other."

"Yeah, Edward, even mom and dad have agreed to come out."

"I have plenty of rooms for everyone to stay. Come on I don't want to spend Christmas alone."

"Oh alright."

"Great, brother, lets go me and you are picking up mom and dad."

"I'll meet you in the car." Edward said as he glared at me.

When it was just Edward and I at the bar he growled at me. "You hurt her or my brother and I'll hurt you right back."

"Look Edward, I have no intentions of hurting anyone." I yelled at him.

"Hey guys chill." Rose hollared "Look you two are standing under the mistletoe."

"I am not kissing her." Edward moaned.

"Its tradition bro, you have to." Emmett egged on.

"I wo..." I didnt give him time to argue I took my hand and pulled his head down to mine and kissed him thoroughly.

"Let's go. We have a house to decorate."

-AVCC-

"Hey dad could you get the door?" I asked as the doorbell rang. Dad had arrived early that morning but I kept his being there a secret. He was in on my surprise for Rose and Emmett. I just hope she didn't get mad.

"Sure dear...Hello Rose. It's so good to see you again. Shaz has told me so much about your life. This must be Emmett. Son nice to meet you. You must be special to have captured Rose's heart."

"Awe dad don't go embarassing me or Emmett. Its been a long time how have you been?"

"Great sweet heart. Won the lottery and was smart enough to invest it and double my winnings."

"Very good old man. Where's Shaz?"

"She's in the kitchen finishing the chicken and turkey. She's cooked enough to feed an army. Her and that little woman with her."

"Ah Alice. She's a spitfire. Her husband, my brother and parents should be behind us."

-AVCC-

"OK, the tree and inside decorations are put up and the outside is looking incredible. Let's make the guys some hot chocolate and get them in here in their christmas sweaters and start opening gifts."

"UH, Shaz we didn't bring gifts."

"I know Rose. I got everyone something."

"I hung mistletoe over your door."

"Thanks Alice just know I'm not kissing anyone underneath it."

"You're no fun Shaz."

"Come on in guys its dinner time. But first you have to put on these." Esme said as she handed out bags that each had a different person's name on it.

I swear I heard Edward groan. "Geesh Edward you are such a scrooge. Put the sweater on and get in here and eat."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Edward Anthony!" Esme yelled. "You do not disrespect your host that way. I swear that boy hasn't been right since last Christmas. That girl really did a number on him."

We ate and laughed and drank eggnog. It had started snowing while we were eating so we made hot chocolate and moved to the tree. I had wrapped all the gifts that morning. I got Edward a music compostion book, Jazz a leather brief case that had a skull and cross bones lining, Alice I got her a computer program to help her with designing clothes, Esme a leather bound sketch book Carlisle got a gift card to the antique book store down town.

"Those were great gifts but what about me sis?"

"Well Rose I havent forgotten about you guys but I wanted to save yours for last. Here." I said as I handed her a thin box. I sat quietly as she opened it and read it quietly. I watched the tears form in her eyes as she handed it to Emmett.

"Thank you so much but it's too much."

"No, its not Rose. You are part of my family. I want to help you start your own family. If that doesn't work I'm willing to your surrogate."

"Like you would be qualified." Edward growled from the floor.

"I'm more than qualified you ogre. I'm still a virgin, and I'm disease free thank you very much.I don't sleep with every pretty boy I see. Anyways Rose, I was listening to you when you was discussing your life. I'm sorry if I have overstepped my boundaries."

"No, It's ok I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"Ah hem. Rose I also have something for you and Emmett. " Dadsaid as he handed her another thin box.

"What...This is the deed to our bar and house. And a check for one million dollars. We can't accept this."

"Yes you can. I set this aside for you when I won the lottery. You were like a daughter to me. I considered you part of the family and when I won I naturally thought of you. I think that there is another check in there too. One for you to use to pay your employees and to run your bar off of. I believe with all the stress of the bar off of you it may be easier for you to carry a child."

"Thank you dad. Its all overwhelming but really appreciated." She said through the tears. "You guys are amazing."

"Thank you both. This will help us greatly. They really do care about you don't they Rose?" Emmett said as he rubbed Rose's back.

"Well I hate to eat and run but we really need to get going." Carlisle said breaking the silence.

Everyone gathered their things and said their thank yous and good byes. I was standing on the porch next to Edward when Rose noticed.

"Hey Edward you're under the mistletoe again."

We both looked up at the same time. He grabbed me and kissed me hard. "We seem to be making this a habit. How about I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sure. Edward I would love to." I stuttered.

"Merry Christmas Shaz." He whispered as he kissed me again. "you are an angel in disguise." He handed me a piece of paper before he walked to the car and drove off with his family. I unfolded the paper and seen that it was his number. I pulled out my phone and sent him a text so that he would have my number. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. I hope you enjoy this little ditty about Shaz and Edward and the Cullen Clan.


End file.
